


告白

by alaana322



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaana322/pseuds/alaana322
Relationships: Ronald Speris/Carwood Lipton
Kudos: 3





	告白

Lipton展开那张Nixson递过来的升迁通告，微笑着向周围每一个和他道喜的人握手致意。当轮到Speris时，Lipton只是简短快速地表达感谢，然后立刻转向一旁的Harry。  
他没忽略Speris跟着他的动作侧目斜视的样子，但如果再继续对视几秒，Lipton很难保证自己不会做出令人怀疑的举动。他很可能会脸红，然后神色慌张地避开那双总是冷静又锐利的眼睛，就和近日的夜晚一般。  
严寒天气和作息不规律的行军导致Lipton在路上感染了肺炎，一场不幸的突发事件，E连的士兵们都被他惨白的脸色和苦痛的咳嗽声吓了一跳——当然，其中不包括Speirs。  
这位新任连长面不改色地叫来Roe，告诉他现在第一要务除了拯救那些被子弹射伤的病患之外，还要确保军士长身体健康。  
“他不能一直这样，”Speirs说道，他原来吸着烟，但看到Lipton靠在Luz身上几乎要晕过去的模样，那根在嘴巴里才燃到一半的好彩被两根手指夹出来，弹入肮脏的雪地中，“E连需要一个能负担重责的军士长。”而唯一合适的人选只能是Lipton。  
自那以后，Lipton和Speris几乎每个夜晚都睡在同一个地方。每当肺部的炎症折磨得Lipton睡不着时，他会尝试翻过身，然后再努力沉入梦境里。偶尔会有打火机的咔嚓声打断他。睁开眼睛后，能看到一粒微小的红点在黑暗中若隐若现，那是Speirs的烟。  
有时候红点会出现窗户边，有时候则是在那张临时办公桌后面，但都不会离Lipton很近，Speirs在军士长生病之后有意识地减少在他面前拿出香烟的次数。  
仅有一次例外。在即将抵达海格纳的前一个晚上，Lipton能听到点烟的动静在不远处响起，距离非常近，几乎是仅有一步之遥。Speirs上尉好像就在他脑袋侧后方附近，静静地盯着这个房间里的另一位栖息者。  
某些不怎么美好的传闻在脑海中浮现出来，以及在修道院里不算得到答案的交谈，Lipton尽量控制住呼吸，避免对方知道自己根本没睡着。他在无边的静默里无所适从，却又抑制不住地升起一股安全感。一个正在吸烟、佩带长枪的Ronald·Speirs，Lipton认为世界上恐怕找不到第二个能如此强悍的存在了。  
尽管少言寡语——或者只是某些时刻不怎么愿意交谈，毕竟Speirs并非是那种不参与士官娱乐活动的人，他会打牌、喝酒和开玩笑，只不过想要邀请他加入这些活动中的士兵少之又少，他们对这位传奇人物依然保有一定程度上的害怕与敬仰——但Lipton能感觉到Speirs对自己的关注。  
“你别躺在这里，”在获得升迁之前，刚刚进入这个小镇的时候，Speirs皱着眉头对Lipton说，“回到另一个房间，那里有干净的床和毯子。”他想把自己的士兵赶去休养，却在当事者的坚持下采取了妥协。  
得到升迁之后，也是Speirs第一个把Lipton推离那些围着他道贺的士官们，他让他快点去休息，并非是命令，除了态度稍显强硬之外，Lipton甚至能从Speirs的眼睛里看到他的忧虑。  
“我很好，Sir，”Lipton在躺下之前向长官保证，“现在处理E连内部事务一点问题也不会有。”  
“我对你的身体要求不止于此，你是士兵Lip，我需要你恢复到能上战场的程度。”Speirs站在他身边，令人惊讶的是，他甚至代替Luz干上了帮Lipton盖毛毯的活。  
“哦Sir……你不必……”Lipton别扭地说，视线在长官脸上飞快划过。  
“只是履行义务，照顾好我的士兵。”把毛毯的一角塞进Lipton的颈窝里，看着几乎被包裹成一个蛹的军士长，他满意地对准毛毯之下的肩膀拍了拍。这一下凑得很近，Lipton能闻到Speirs身上传来的浓重的香烟气味，不知为何，他觉得那味道很暖和，像穿透了战场中弥漫的硝烟，落在皮肤上的苍白阳光。  
Lipton眯起眼睛，对方少见的温柔让他倍感舒适，导致当Speirs准备离开E连临时指挥所去和Winters见面时，Lipton的目光在那道渐行渐远的背影上流连不返，直到疲惫再一次抓住了他的意识，将之拖拽到沉静的黑暗里去。他毫无防备地陷入一场深度睡眠中。  
不知道过去多久，巴斯托涅森林的大雪竟然纷纷飘落到梦境里，Lipton站在重重树影之间，没有听见任何声音，或许是寒风带走了那些交谈、祈祷和嘶喊。他也没有看到地上大片大片的鲜血，因为喷洒到雪地上被冻住而难以流失的血液应该是森林战役中的常客才对。Lipton浑身发抖，虽然没有感受到一点寒意，但依然难以自抑地颤动起来，扣紧肩上的枪带踩着雪往后退，沿途路过一个个空旷的散兵坑，里面什么都没有。  
头上的树枝开始在摇晃起来，枝叶相互摩挲，发出密集而细碎的响声。Lipton忍不住抬头去看，就在这时，阳光穿过叶间缝隙投射到他眼睛里，视线突然变成一片空白，Lipton瞬间惊醒，从靠着的沙发背上抬起了头。  
耳边传来钢笔在纸面上滑动的沙沙声，Lipton回过头，发现Speirs连长已经坐在指挥所那张独属于他的椅子上。  
“Sir。”Lipton单手捂住上半张脸，用大拇指和中指揉按着两边额角。他根本没擦觉到有人进来了。  
“睡得好吗，少尉？”Speirs没有抬头，依然用笔在写着什么。  
“抱歉Sir，我不该在办公区域入睡。”  
“你确实不该，”他的长官说，“我曾经告诉过你有干净毯子和干净房间，那里才是养病的地方。”  
Lipton没有说话。他现在其实已经痊愈许多，对方显然是在为前期他病重却又不肯休息的时候发牢骚。  
Speirs终于看了他一眼，然后放下笔，起身走到Lipton旁边再随意坐入沙发边缘上，距离Lipton大概只有一截小臂的距离。  
“勉强自己并不会让事情变得更好。”  
“……我明白，Sir。”  
“身为连长，我需要你是健康的士兵。”  
Lipton只能点头应对。  
“身为男人，我希望你能在除了战场外的其他地方能远离危险。”  
Lipton依旧想要点头，但当他上下晃动到一半，突然意识到这句话有些意味深长。他抬起眼睛和Speirs对视，他的长官神情平静，嘴角还有一点勾起的弧度，如同修道院里自比特西斯的时刻。  
“Sir，”Lipton斟酌着开口，“我不明白。”  
“别欺骗自己，少尉。”  
“这很奇怪。”  
“原因。”  
“你刚才是在……和我表白？”  
“不然我坐在这里只是为了像个关心孩子的无聊老爹一样教训你不懂如何保护自己？”  
Lipton知道自己不该笑，但这句话让他有些忍不住。  
“你可以笑出声。”Speirs伸出手抚上了Lipton的脸，对方显然因为他的动作而太过紧张，笑到一半的嘴又缩了回去，抿成一条失去血色的直线。  
Speirs知道这并非意味着拒绝，不然迎接他的应该是Lipton的拳头。  
“我要吻你。”E连长官说。  
Lipton惊讶地张开嘴，这正好给了偷袭者机会。Speirs用另一手握住对方的下巴，稍微用力拉过来一些，然后再把自己的唇送过去，当他们真正贴合到一起时，Speirs的双手由上至下转移到Lipton腰背，进而环住了它。  
与此同时，他的舌头开始在少尉的口腔里发起进攻，扫过能抵达到的每一颗牙齿，每一寸内壁，直到Lipton不得不把舌头也放进他嘴里，好让自己这边能腾出一些空间吸入氧气。  
那股香烟味又钻进了Lipton的鼻子里，在它的循循诱导下，新任少尉犹豫着伸出双臂，缓慢地攀附在长官的脖子上，然后逐渐收紧，收紧，把自己彻底投入到温暖的怀抱里。

“你可以选择现在进去打断他们。”Nixson挑起眉毛，一只手放到Winters背后，仿佛是在鼓励他做那个不合时宜的坏蛋。  
“或者，我可以选择转身离开，顺便把你也带走，上尉。”Winters红着脸，羞于再看房间里的画面。但他内心不甘被Nixson占据上风，于是勉强回嘴道。

end.


End file.
